This invention relates to cooking utensils and, more particularly, to barbecue utensils that are collapsible between an extended position and a collapsed position.
Barbecue tools, or utensils, are those which are commonly used with gas and charcoal grills. These tools commonly have long handles to reduce the possibility that the user will be burned by the open flame and high heat of the barbecue grill. However, long-handled barbecue tools are difficult to store in the space normally used for storage of kitchen utensils because of their length. Furthermore, long-handled barbecue tools may not easily fit in a dishwasher. Finally, long-handled barbecue tools may be difficult to use because of their length, particularly when used with a small barbecue grill or when used in a small space.
It is desirable to provide barbecue tools which have the safety features of long-handled barbecue tools, but which are easy to store and which can easily fit into a dishwasher.
According to the present invention, a collapsible cooking tool assembly is provided. The cooking tool assembly comprises a cooking tool having a head and a handle-engaging portion. The handle-engaging portion has at least two locating elements. The cooking tool assembly further comprises a handle having a cavity for receiving the handle-engaging portion of the cooking tool and a latch mechanism mounted in the handle for releasably engaging one of the locating elements. The cooking tool is movable relative to the handle to and between a collapsed position and an extended position.
The cooking tool is preferably a barbecue tool. The head may comprise a turner, a fork, tongs, a basting brush, or any other desired head.
The handle-engaging portion may comprise a flat blade or strip, and the locating elements may comprise openings in the blade. The latch mechanism may comprise a spring-loaded button having a latch element for engaging one of the openings, and a resilient button cover. The button is manually depressed to release the latch element from the opening in the blade, so that the cooking tool is movable between the collapsed position and the extended position, or vice versa.